Nuestro
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Una pequeña vista a la relación entre un joven campirano y un caballero de una tierra vecina, cuyo destino fue enlazado. (DekuTodo Week 2k17 de "TodoDeku Daddy [Traducciones]" por #MicAizawaSquad)


**Summary** : "Una pequeña vista a la relación entre un joven campirano y un caballero de una tierra vecina, cuyo destino fue enlazado "

 **What's all the people!**

Saquen el DekuTodo, que ando bien medievo(?). Esta vez por el tema.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Boku no Hero Academia (o _My Hero Academia_ , en inglés) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kohei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, Deku sería de todos. #Dekuforall

 **Notas de referencia:** Lectores, en este A.U, podrán notar varias cosas:

La primera es que la población no tiene _quirks_ como tal.

La segunda es que es una era medieval donde los habitantes están divididos en territorios (estos van segmentados por raza, por ejemplo: Izuku que es campirano, Todoroki un caballero/guerrero).

Tercero, un " _enlace_ ", se entiende como un convenio o matrimonio consumado. Aunque también puede fungir como un par destinado o "almas gemelas".

Y por último, los protagonistas tienen la capacidad sobrenatural de desprender su alma de sus cuerpos cuando entran en un sueño profundo.

 **Este relato forma parte de la antología "DekuTodo Week 2017" creado por el Grupo [TodoDeku Daddy] Traducciones en Facebook, siendo participante por el team #MicAizawa**

De todo corazón espero les encante como a mi me encantó escribirlo.

Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

.

.

" **Nuestro"**

 _ **4/Oct: Medieval**_

 _"_ _Mi sueño es encontrarnos después de años y darnos cuenta que aún hay algo._ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

Entre los terrenos del campo más amplio de la región, habiendo sucumbido en un maravilloso sueño profundo, Izuku desprendía su espíritu lentamente de su cuerpo, haciéndolo flotar sobre la materia en vez de pisar el suelo.

Era una habilidad que había descubierto a la pronta edad de siete años tras una siesta en casa de quienes habrían sido su abuelos hace unos ayeres. Al principio había sido una tortura aquella actividad, sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo llegó a acostumbrarse, inclusive lo llamó "don" a eso, ya que gracias a ello podía viajar más allá de los límites permitidos en su reino de agricultores, y adentrarse a las tierras de la hechicería en el pueblo vecino,

Su linaje en vida física no le permitía entrar, pero su alma invisible para el resto de los mortales no tenía restricción alguna a sus paseos diarios.

El joven descendiente de los Midoriya corría ávido entre los senderos del Gran Mercado de Kohei, observaba como un infante curioso las vidas que le atravesaban comunicándose entre ellas sin importarles su existencia, los aromas de las comidas realizadas y los alaridos eufóricos de los cazadores nómadas invaden el espacio que conquistaba sin que el resto supiera.

Así es, al muchacho de las pecas no le aquejaba en lo más mínimo ser invisible.

Porque así podría divertirse sin interactuar en las afueras prohibidas.

—¿Te molesto?

Izuku giró sobre sí, dando la cara a un distinguido caballero. de la corte

—Tú... ¿Puedes verme?

El extraño de diferente cabello bicolor asintió con una expresión neutral.

—Perdona si te incomodo, pero necesito llegar a esa tienda. —Explicó señalando el local detrás de ambos. ¿Quizás el muchacho pensaba que esa era la razón de la pregunta? Volvió a mirarlo haciéndose a un lado.— Gracias.

Midoriya tragó saliva de forma brusca, no sabía si podía confiar en decirle algo sobre su condición. De igual manera no parecía importar aquello, puesto que se le veía tan tranquilo comprando sus víveres. O eso era lo que parecía hasta que observó cómo las manos de ese joven no podían tomar las manzanas de la frutería.

No es que no pudiera sostenerlas solamente. Sino que también podía atravesarlas sin problema.

¿Podría ser? ¿Sería posible?

—Un alma. —Balbuceó Izuku caminando para acercarse al sujeto, que empezaba a mostrar impaciencia en sus tareas.— Disculpa, ¿Pasa algo?

—Mis manos, no pueden tocar las cosas. —El chico agricultor le mostró que al igual que él, no podía hacerlo. El jovencito soltó un pequeño suspiro sorprendido aún con su cara tan neutral.— ¿Como...?

Fue interrumpida su pregunta con otra llena de confianza y alegría.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Todoroki Shouto.

—Bien, Todoroki. Sígueme, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Y confiando en la sonrisa del muchacho de cabello verde que parecía llena de respuestas le siguió.

 **...**

Todoroki nunca pensó que podría llegar a tener una habilidad más allá de las físicas que estaban en su naturaleza y ahora el antes desconocido se había portado de las mil maravillas con él.

Debajo del enorme roble viejo que servía de límite entre territorios, Midoriya (así se había hecho llamar el joven de cabellos revueltos y verdes) le contaba todo acerca de esta nueva "cosa". Viajar con tu alma sonaba peligroso, y podía serlo según lo que contaba, tenía las ventajas de ser tu mismo sin que nadie pudiera reprenderte, y se sentía bien el tener algo así para ti.

Shouto le había atiborrado la cabeza de preguntas al extranjero, no recordaba haber conversado así de ávido con alguien en ninguna etapa de su vida. Puesto que él era lo que su padre hubiera dicho "una figura de excelencia" para el pueblo de caballeros y su familia, además de una persona reservada con sus comentarios sin muchas amistades.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo más?

—Lo estás haciendo ya, Todoroki.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Bueno yo... —Izuku pensó en el momento en que le ocurrió por primera vez, y en las complicadas situaciones que tuvo que afrontar en soledad— Cuando esto empezó conmigo nadie se acercó nunca a decirme cómo funcionaba. Yo... Me sentí perdido y extraño. No quería que eso pudiera pasarle a alguien más.

Aún siendo extraños él podía sentir esa peculiar chispa de haberse visto en alguna parte con anterioridad.

—Midoriya. —El de ojos verdes le miró asintiendo para que prosiguiera- ¿No te he visto en algún lado?

—No lo creo, nunca he cruzado más lejos que de aquí.

—Ya veo.

El atardecer hizo aparición entre las nubes, y esto alertó a los muchachos. Era tiempo de volver a sus lugares.

—Tengo que irme, ya casi es la cena y mamá va a matarme. —Compuso entre risas Izuku poniéndose de pie para emprender su viaje de vuelta.— Fue un gusto conocerte.

Ambos tomaron sus manos para estrecharlas como despedida. Midoriya volvió a su caminata flotando sobre el sendero. Shouto gritó su apellido cuando lo vio lejos.

—¿Nos veremos después?

La sonrisa de Midoriya le pareció brillante cuando volteó a verlo levantando el brazo para saludar.

—¡Duermo a las once! ¡Te veo en este roble!

 **...**

Los días pasaban cuan horas, y sus conversaciones se tornan infinitas cuando de pasar el tiempo juntos se trataba. Cada noche averiguaban más de su condición entre investigaciones detalladas dentro de las paredes de la enorme catedral de la ciudadela donde vivía Todoroki. A veces rondaban en las tierras de los caballeros, otras se hallaban flotando entre los sembradíos de la cosecha de la tierra campirana. Era ver lo mejor de dos mundos, ya que en descubrimientos más recientes en base a las leyendas que escuchaban del sabio que declamaba a media noche en la iglesia y también gracias a sus experiencias propias, habían encontrado "cláusulas" sobre ello.

1\. El alma por sí sola puede llegar hasta donde la conexión con otra pueda guiarle.

Es decir que Izuku no podía ir más allá de las tierras de Todoroki sin él, y viceversa en el caso de que quisieran ir hacia su territorio.

2\. El límite de tiempo en que sus almas vagan es de seis horas. De no regresar a sus posiciones, podrían quedar atrapadas en limbo.

Por tanto sus momentos a veces se veían cortos, haciendo difícil la despedida, Shouto se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del de cabellos verdes, y era recíproco el sentimiento. No existía día en que ambos no quisieran pasar más tiempo juntos del pactado, pero no podían arriesgarse a algo que podría acabar con su estadía juntos.

Además debían resolver el misterio que quedaba flotando, lo que nos llevaba al tercer punto.

3\. La única forma en que un alma puede ver y percibir a otra es por conexión familiar o en su caso más recóndito, un enlace.

Ese punto era el que no concordaba, la conexión familiar era inexistente, ambos pertenecían no sólo eran de distinto parentesco sino también de un linaje opuesto. Además seguía la incógnita de un enlace, ellos no se conocían de algún otro medio. ¿Cómo un "enlace" sería lo que les permitía verse?

No es que estuvieran casados.

No es que estuvieran siquiera enamorados.

La palabra "enamorado" hizo eco en los oídos del campirano de ojos verdes. Trago saliva moviendo sus ojos del libro que se encontraban leyendo en lo que investigaban a la figura frente a él.

Todoroki miraba los textos del libro que el sabio declarante había dejado abierto para sus ojos con un semblante de concentración inminente, su mirada era fría en la superficie, pero existía un deje de sentimientos cálidos a su paso cuando parpadea con sus pestañas largas. Izuku, nunca se había dado el tiempo de analizar a su nuevo amigo, y por ello se reprendía en este momento.

—Midoriya, no he encontrado nada sobre el punto tres que dijo.

La voz del chico lo despertó de golpe haciendo retumbar todo su interior. Cuan tambores de guerra en los horizontes más alejados.

¿Quizás el "enlace" podía ser unilateral?

Eso no podía saberse con certeza.

 **...**

Durante el otoño de la temporada, ambos jóvenes se encontraban de pie tirando rocas en río cercano a sus horizontes.

—Mi sueño siempre fue convertirme en un héroe desde niño.

—¿Por eso quisiste hacer la prueba de caballeros hace tiempo? —Preguntó Shouto confundido por el hecho. Midoriya asintió dando su respuesta.— No siempre es bueno serlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A veces hacemos cosas que no están bien, para salvar a las personas que nos ordenan. Hasta llegamos a matar.

El silencio cubrió el entorno y ensimismado en él, Shouto no vio venir el abrazo cálido que Izuku le ofreció cubriéndolo entre sus brazos.

Un poco de llanto comenzó a escurrirse en sus párpados. ¿Por qué las lágrimas salían en este momento? ¿Por qué Midoriya cada vez que lo miraba desde que se conocieron le hacía sentirse pequeño y a la vez invencible?

—Todoroki, ¿Cuál ha sido tu más grande sueño?

Abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta que jamás le hicieron, ya que nunca pudo tener opinión ni voz en sus decisiones.

—Quiero conocer todo. —Susurró aún entre sus brazos que lo aprisionaron en suavidad y desdén de afecto. Su corazón revolotea con la mirada sincera de Midoriya.

—Un día viajaremos juntos, conoceremos todo lo que se pueda conocer. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Perfecta.

Y le creyó, esa promesa valía oro para él. Ya que la persona más sincera y perfecta del Universo se lo estaba diciendo. Su Universo.

En ese instante Todoroki Shouto decidió de buenas a primeras que si una persona iba a ser merecedora de su tiempo completo y su protección, sería Midoriya.

 **...**

Entre los invernales vientos frescos del anochecer, ambos chicos juntaban sus manos frente a un calor que no podían tocar. ¿Quién diría que las almas podían sentir de esa manera los cambios de temperatura?

Con las experiencias que viven día a día se alimentaban sus teorías, y los apuntes que Midoriya llevaba cada que se veían eran admirables.

Una persona así era difícil de encontrar, alguien con el hambre de conocimiento como lo era el joven de ojos verdes no existía en otra parte. Eso lo concluyó el día de ayer cuando su hermana mayor paseaba por el castillo leyendo una carta que ocultaba de su padre, era de un enamorado.

Gracias a esa carta y a que la descubrió suspirando se habían sumergido en una conversación sobre sentimientos que en sí recientemente podría decir que comprendía a la perfección. Todo empezaba a tomar forma en sí mismo.

—Todoroki, —Midoriya rebuscaba en las palabras que el sabio dijo esa noche, los sabios eran personas que dedicaban su vida al estudio de las almas. Pero no eran tan atinados a sus predicciones aún.— ¿Podría ser que el "enlace" no sea meramente algo formal?

—Eso he pensado estos últimos días.

—Tal vez el concepto está relacionado con lo que sentimos... —El campirano muchacho volteó a ver a Todoroki que también miraba fijo a su rostro, tenía la pinta de alguien perdido en sus pensamientos aún así.— Ambos.

Midoriya se acercó a Todoroki flotando ligero sobre la gran sala de la biblioteca, frente al altar que demandaba menor atención en comparación a la vórtice de emociones que se encontraban mezcladas en ellos.

—Midoriya...

—Todoroki, quizás somos lo que llaman los sabios, "almas gemelas".

Y así con el rostro entre sus dedos, Izuku acercó los labios del contrario a los suyos.

La sensación de calidez era intensa, como miles de fuerzas impactando en tu interior, sintió fluir el resto de sus pensamientos lejos, Todoroki cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación enriquecedora.

Y de pronto todo dejó de existir.

Izuku despertó rozando sus labios contra el dorso de su mano.

Y sonrió esperando repetirlo una vez más la próxima noche.

 **...**

¿Cómo se sintió Todoroki al despertar de su grandioso escenario?

Como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de su estómago, tocó su boca intentando replicar la suavidad de los labios de Midoriya, sin éxito.

Y empezó su mañana con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esperando que el día terminara rápido para volver a soñar.

 **...**

Uraraka e Iida se encontraban de visita esta semana en su pueblo después de tres años de ausencia en un viaje con mercenarios. Consecuente a ello, tenían muchas cosas que platicar estos días, ponerse al corriente era habitual con sus queridos amigos.

Por tanto no había podido dormir a las horas que debía.

Cuando lograba llegar al gran roble del límite de sus campos, Todoroki no estaba allí. El vacío dentro de él comenzaba a hacerse más grande, un año de ver a una persona cada día de cada semana que pasaba a convertirse en meses.

Había escuchado que los caballeros del reino estaban en planes, ya que las amenazas de un posible ataque se veían venir desde las tierras más retiradas de sus lares.

Un tiempo pasó, sin saber de Todoroki. Y solo bastaron unos días para que todo se descompusiera.

 **...**

La tan temida e improbable guerra se avecinaba a la mañana siguiente en la villa de los hechiceros, los caballeros no pudieron custodiar su territorio, debían proteger a las personas que los rodeaban. Las altas llamas alcanzaban los hogares que se consumían entre las brasas que los líderes rebeldes provocaban con su euforia de matar. Los brebajes explotaban en su contra cada vez que una chispa saltaba.

El jefe de las narraciones históricas al hacer su papel de vocero no dejaba de repetir la misma cosa.

 _"Mataré a todo aquél que se meta en mi camino"._

Los villanos retomaron todo su poderío colándose en lo que antes fue un tranquilo y dividido reino. Tomaron la villa hechicera, se apoderaron del control de las bestias antes custodiadas por las ninfas, entre monstruos y dragones del bosque a favor de los malhechores, nada podían hacer unos simples mortales.

El nervio no le dejaba dormir, no podía salir de su propio cuerpo para ayudarle.

Para advertirle de los peligros que vendrían, que huyera con él y se quedara consigo.

No pudo hacer nada para ayudarle a sobrevivir, no pudo siquiera cerciorarse de su supervivencia.

"Dime que estás bien, por favor." Pensaba Midoriya con lágrimas mientras golpeaba la vieja mesa de madera en su alcoba.

Pero se dio la idea de la respuesta a su petición cuando la ciudadela de los caballeros, hogar de Todoroki, quedó reducida a cenizas.

Y cuando hubo tiempo de retirada, desocupó su vieja casa para mudarse a otros terrenos.

 **...**

Pasaron veinte años para que Midoriya pudiera volver a donde todo comenzó.

Ya mayor y de porte más elegante, rozó la corteza de un roble marchito frente a dos pedazos de tierra baldíos que antes solía dividir.

Puso manos a la obra junto a la gente de su pueblo campirano, hicieron hasta lo imposible para retomar su hogar, construyéndose desde los cimientos más secos y partidos.

Cada día valió la pena hacerse cargo de su gente, ahora tomando el papel de líder de su sector; con una sonrisa apoyó a quien lo necesitara, tratando tanto de curar las heridas de un doloroso acontecimiento.

Lleno de pérdidas materiales y repleto de muerte. Y eso le hacía volver a la imagen de su único amor, que al dormir y salir de su cuerpo, no le veía allí.

La tristeza y la soledad de Izuku se apoderaron de cada centímetro de su ser con el paso del tiempo, cuando este realizaba la búsqueda del joven caballero todas las noches, y caía en cuenta de que no se encontraba ya en su pueblo. Y que no podía viajar más allá sin su compañía.

Una semana más pasó y Todoroki no estaba allí.

Un mes transcurrió, y aún seguía alucinandp con la peor de las tragedias.

Años pasaron, su mente no salía de las mismas conclusiones.

E Izuku cayó en cuenta nuevamente en que Todoroki jamás volvería.

 **...**

Han pasado épocas difíciles en la Tierra. El Mundo cambia con las estaciones, las guerras siguen, la tecnología avanza, las personas evolucionan.

Y en un parpadeo, un viejo Midoriya Izuku duerme bajo la calidez de una vieja mecedora, frente a su casa cerca de los antes límites de dos tierras que ahora se unen.

Duerme apacible bajo el anochecer, con sus canas ondeándose con la fresca brisa de lo que queda de la primavera. Su cuerpo se aligera, permitiéndole salir. Su alma brota de su ser colocándose al lado del duro árbol que lo acompaña.

Resopla el anciano extendiendo sus piernas sobre el césped, apoyando cada parte de su ser en el tronco.

—Todoroki, perdóname por no volver.

El espectro mira al cielo junto a su _yo_ físico, y se distrae al sentir una pequeña calidez en su frente. Vuelve en sí, y observa como unas suaves manos toman las mejillas de su cuerpo físico, y en las arrugas de su frente los labios de un jovencito de cabello bicolor.

Está frente a él, ahora le observa a su alma.

¿Cómo es que lo vuelve a ver? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Te perdono, Midoriya. —Responde Todoroki regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Se ve como en aquellos tiempos. Justo como la primera vez que sintió mariposas en su estómago al besarse bajo la luna en su etapa perfecta.

Es el Todoroki del que se enamoró justamente.

No puede moverse a causa del trance, ese no es impedimento para Shouto al cederle la mano como apoyo a su alma.

—¿C-Cómo? Estás viv-...

Unos brazos le arropan una vez se incorpora. El muchacho niega con seriedad la afirmación del hombre mayor que ve.

—He venido para que me acompañes, Midoriya.

El cuerpo del anciano sobre la mecedora deja de moverse, manteniéndose estático, con una pequeña lágrima rodeando toda su piel. Una luz cubrió el alma del oscuro paisaje que nadie más podía ver, la piel invisible del alma vieja se fue renovando, dejando atrás el cuerpo senil, y dejando a la vista de Todoroki un Izuku sonriente y jovial como lo recordaba.

—¿A dónde iremos, Todoroki?

—No te preocupes, sólo sígueme.

Midoriya robó un beso abalanzado sobre su ser. Ese que ya buscaba desde décadas atrás, y que se prometía volvería a ocurrir. Porque eso eran allí mismo, almas gemelas, destinadas a volver a verse.

El aliento se le agotó cuando se alejaron del mundo de los vivos, y juntos alcanzaron a las estrellas en su sendero infinito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Y CORTE! Aplausos para ustedes por leer este relato.**

Se arma más desmadre con estos relatos. Este me gustó mucho en lo particular hacerlo, me pareció tierno creo jaja.

¡Oi nomás ese cumbión random!

 _"_ _¿Y quién se queda lo que construimos? Y lo que nos destruimos. Que venga aquel invisible valiente a borrar tu pasado. Que venga y quite el calor de los besos que daban mis labios._ _"_ ROLONÓN RANDOM ROMÁNTICO, AY NO PUEDO(?). "Que lo nuestro se quede nuestro" de Carlos Rivera.

Ay los vidrios!


End file.
